Menus
Character Select Menu Note: Hit C to access to this menu. * Player 1 Profile - Changes the profile of Player 1. * Player 2 Profile - Changes the profile of Player 2. * Player 1 Deck - Changes the deck of Player 1. * Player 2 Deck - Changes the deck of Player 2. * Player 1 Controls - Changes the controls of Player 1. * Player 2 Controls - Changes the controls of Player 2. * Return to Title Screen * Exit - Returns to the character select screen. In-Game Menu Note: Hit Escape or the pause key (Default "Q") to enter this menu. * Return to Game * Player 1 Controls * Player 2 Controls * Return to Character Select Screen * Return to Title Screen Netplay Menu image:SWR-menu-en.jpg * Host - When you're ready to play against a player, give them your IP address and then choose this option, then wait for them to join. * Connect - If you're unable to host, you can also try joining your opponent's IP address with this option. First get their IP address, then input it on this screen once they've hosted a game on their end. This function will also allow you to spectate games already in progress. * Show Saved IPs - This will display a list of IPs saved in address.txt located in the same folder as th105.exe. You can add names after typing the IP, e.g. xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx:xxxxx NAME. * IP History - This will display a list of IP addresses that you have recently connected with. Useful if you connect to the same players frequently. * Connect to IP on Clipboard - This will connect to an IP that has been copied to your Clipboard (from the copy and paste functionality). So, if you copy some one's IP address with CTRL+C in windows, you can use this option to connect to that IP without having to type it in. The IP address must be in the correct format for this to work, the format is: xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx:xxxxx * Select Profile - Lets you switch profiles. Both players can see the name of each other's profiles when playing, so it's handy to rename your profile to your screen name, so that you can be identified. Profile Menu * Edit Deck - Allows you to change the contents of your deck of spell cards. * Controls - Lets you edit the controls for a profile. * New Profile - Creates a new profile, and asks you for a name for it. * Copy - Makes a duplicate profile. * Delete - Deletes a profile. * Rename - Renames a profile. Config Menu * Difficulty : Easy - Normal - Hard - Lunatic * BGM Background Music volume adjustment * SE Sound Effects volume adjustment * Full Screen (Full) - (Windowed) * Replay Save (Autosave, on) - (Off) [[Hisoutensoku]] * Difficulty : Easy - Normal - Hard - Lunatic * BGM Background Music volume adjustment * SE Sound Effects volume adjustment * Full Screen (Full) - (Windowed) * Replay Save (Save All) - (Save Own) - (Save Observed Plays) - (Do not save) - (Ask each time.) Practice Mode Menu * Weather - Selects the weather effect. * Spirit Orbs - Sets the amount of orbs the practice dummy has full. * Dummy Action - Sets the actions of the dummy. The options from left to right: Standing, Crouching, Jumping, or controlled by the 2nd players controls*. Note that the dummy will stand or crouch to block high and low if set to do so, irregardless of this setting. * Dummy Movement - Sets the positioning on the field that the dummy will attempt to maintain. The options from left to right: Right Side, Center, Left Side, Don't Move. * Blocking - Sets the blocking of the dummy. The options from left to right: Block All, Block None, Block High, Block Low, and "1 Hit". The 1 Hit option will have the dummy only block after being hit at least once, and can find an opening (useful for finding openings in your hit strings). The dummy will always air block, unless set to the Block None or 1 Hit options. * Counter-hits - Allows you to simulate a counter-hit on the dummy. If you choose the left-hand option, every move that can cause a counter-hit will do so if the dummy has an opening to do an attack. The right-hand option turns this off. * Air Teching - This option sets the Air Teching ability of the dummy after being launched by an attack. The options from left to right: always tech away from the direction you are facing, always tech towards the direction you are facing, choose randomly, and don't Air Tech. *''Note: 2P controls in Practice Mode will default to the joypad (even if you don't have one), unless your Profile1P has the joypad set to it. In that case, the Profile2P controls will be used as the controls for the dummy. If Profile names other than Profile1P and Profile2P are selected for the 1P or 2P sides, strange things can occur like the controls resetting to the previous ones. It often won't permit the 1P side to be controlled by the pad under that circumstance.''